


You’ve got to take the helm and chart your own course

by silvermoongirl10



Series: Clone Wars Senior Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi AU [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, BAMF Obi-Wan Kenobi, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Lightsaber Duel (Star Wars), M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Pong Krell Being an Asshole, Protective CC-2224 | Cody, Protective Clone Troopers (Star Wars), Protective Ghost Company, Protective Obi-Wan Kenobi, Worried CC-2224 | Cody, Worried Mace Windu, Worried Yoda, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvermoongirl10/pseuds/silvermoongirl10
Summary: On the orders of Chancellor Palpatine, Obi-Wan is being sent to Umbara with the 212th Attack Battalion and the 501st Legion despite the fact his Master is lying injured in the Halls of Healing after their duel with Darth Maul. The Chancellor has also ordered Anakin to remain at the Jedi Temple to help Qui-Gon in his recovery. Therefore, the Chancellor has chosen Jedi Master Pong Krell to be in command of the 501st and Obi-Wan.Obi-Wan knows something is wrong, the Force is screaming at him. But he is not sure what it means. Can he figure it out before something goes drastically wrong?
Relationships: 212th Attack Battalion & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ghost Company & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Yoda, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Clone Wars Senior Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153232
Comments: 25
Kudos: 155





	You’ve got to take the helm and chart your own course

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this latest instalment in the series!
> 
> This fic is set in late 21 BBY, so at this point Obi-Wan is 23 years old, almost 24.
> 
> I can't remember if I have described what my OC clone troopers look like, so I just thought I would leave the descriptions I made for myself here for you all. When I say they have military cut hair, I'm just describing Cody's hair length.
> 
> Waxer's platoon:  
> Meteor – clean shaven and military cut blonde hair.  
> Blackeye – short scruff beard and military cut black hair. He also has a black circle painted around the right eye on his helmet.  
> Flycatcher – clean shaven and slightly shaggy, short dark brown almost black hair.
> 
> The medics:  
> Patch – shortish black hair pulled back into a nerf tail (about the same length as a Padawan nerf tail) and clean shaven.  
> Painkiller – military cut black hair, clean shaven and with a small tattoo on the top right side of his forehead of the medic symbol.  
> Needle – short military cut red hair and clean shaven.

In the dimly lit private room in the Halls of Healing in the early evening, Obi-Wan watched as his Master drifted off into an uneasy sleep. It pained him to inform Master Qui-Gon that he was moving out with the 212th. It had been a week since their return from Traba, five days since he received his orders and the first time Master Qui-Gon woke up, Obi-Wan was telling him he was leaving that evening. His Master had tried to force himself out of his medical bed to demand the Council to change Obi-Wan’s orders, Healer Corra had had to come in and sedate Master Qui-Gon, while Obi-Wan desperately clutched the calloused hand of his Master. The sedative would knock his Master out for at least eight hours, he and the 212th were departing in one.

Obi-Wan clenched his eyes shut, desperately wishing this was all a dream. He didn’t know Master Krell that well, he had only seen the Master around the Temple, but he had heard that he was rough around the edges and any lightsaber training session he taught left Padawans with bruises and burns from lightsabers on low settings. Master Qui-Gon must have known more about Master Krell, going by the fact his Master had ensured in his almost twelve years as a Padawan he had never had Master Krell as an instructor. Master Qui-Gon’s immediate, desperate protests at his orders was also another indication that his Master did not like Master Krell. He sighed, wondering why the Chancellor thought Master Qui-Gon would be comforted by Anakin’s presence in his convalescence, but sending his current Padawan out with a Master he had never worked with before was perfectly reasonable, a Master Anakin was reluctant to leave in command of the 501st. Obi-Wan was further unsettled because the Force was almost screaming at him that it was all wrong. But he didn’t know _what_ was wrong. To make matters worse, while the Council had officially named him as commanding officer of the 212th Attack Battalion, because Master Krell was a Master and he was only a Padawan, he was going to have to answer to Master Krell’s orders.

The Chancellor had summoned Anakin to his office, hours ago. And Anakin had gone, in one last ditch attempt to change Obi-Wan’s orders. But Obi-Wan knew the Chancellor would not change his mind, not even with his ‘favourite Jedi’ asking him to. But because Anakin had gone to the Chancellor, Palpatine had undoubtedly trapped Anakin in a conversation and so Obi-Wan would not get the chance to say goodbye to his brother before he left for Umbara. Not knowing when he would be returning to the Temple. His orders specifically stating that he and the men were to remain on the planet until they had successfully dealt with the Separatists. Something which could take months.

A hand squeezed his shoulder and Obi-Wan tensed, his nerves still on high alert after his fight with Maul, even a week later. He then turned his head and was met with the sight of Cody looking at him with concern shining in his eyes. Obi-Wan tried to smile at his cyare, but going by Cody’s frown, he wasn’t very successful.

“Are you alright?” Cody asked softly.

Obi-Wan sighed and looked back down at the furrowed brow of his sleeping Master. “He didn’t take the orders very well.” Was all he said in response, he had promised to never lie to Cody and he didn’t want to start now.

The hand on his shoulder tightened its grip, Cody understanding his unspoken answer. “Of course, he wouldn’t like it. General Jinn is very protective of you, it can’t be easy for him knowing you are going out to fight an active battle many systems away from him.”

Obi-Wan turned, still holding onto his Master’s hand, and buried his face in the crook of Cody’s shoulder, ignoring the coldness of the armour that rested against his cheek. “I don’t want to leave him Cody,” he whispered, voice cracking as he relived the moment Maul stabbed his Master. He had spent the hours between the deadly strike and the arrival at the Temple convinced his Master was going to die. And against all of the odds, his Master had survived, but a week later he was being ordered _away_ and he didn’t want to go.

Careful arms encircled his waist and Cody rested his chin on top of Obi-Wan’s head. “I know cyare,” Cody crooned softly in his ear. “But just think. The sooner we go, the sooner we will come back.” Obi-Wan knew Cody was trying to make him feel better about the situation, but he wasn’t sure anything actually would.

“It will still be too long. What if something happens to him while we’re gone?” he asked, burying closer against Cody, he released his Master’s hand and he desperately clutched onto Cody’s shoulders.

“General Skywalker will be here. And I am _sure_ he will keep you informed and get you back here if you were needed,” stated Cody firmly. Confident in his belief of his words, and Obi-Wan agreed, Anakin would do everything he could to get him back to the Temple if their Master’s state worsened.

“I just…” Obi-Wan’s voice cracked as tears stung the backs of his eyes. “It feels like I am abandoning him.”

He was pushed back and startled looked back at Cody’s stern expression and wide, impassioned eyes. “You are _not_ abandoning him.” He tried to protest, but Cody covered his mouth with one hand. “You _aren’t_. You are following orders and General Jinn knows you, he knows you would not willingly leave his side at a time like this unless you had no choice. Which right now you _don’t_.” Cody’s expression softened and the hand covering Obi-Wan’s mouth moved so it rested against his jaw, Cody’s thumb brushing against his Padawan braid behind his right ear. “As much as the General may dislike your orders, he knows you are not abandoning him. And if he finds out you said that…well, I wouldn’t want to be you.”

Obi-Wan chuckled wetly and rubbed a hand against his eyes nodding in agreement. Yes, his Master would have some strong words for him if he ever found out Obi-Wan had said that. He leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss against Cody’s lips, he then turned back around to face his Master. Slowly, he reached out a hand and smoothed back the strands of greying hair that had fallen over his Master’s face. He leant down closer to his Master’s ear. “You need to listen to Master Corra in order to heal. I will be back as quick as I can. But you need to _rest_ and _heal_ Master. I expect nothing else from you.” He then stood back up and with one more squeeze of his Master’s hand, he forced himself to walk away and out of the room. Knowing if he looked back, he might be inclined to ignore the order the Council received from the Chancellor.

Hearing Cody’s footsteps close behind him, gave him the strength to keep walking. He kept going through the Halls, sending a nod in Healer Corra’s direction and he didn’t stop until he walked out of the Halls and into the main Temple corridor. He stopped and took a heaving breath, just trying to calm himself down, the silence and foggy feeling in his training bond with his Master unsettling him. Cody’s arms surrounded him again, his back was pulled against Cody’s chest and he heard his cyare whisper soothing noise into his ear, he then realised he was crying, his shoulders rocking against Cody’s body.

“I…I can’t Cody. I can’t _leave him_ ,” he sobbed, bringing his hands up to cover his face. Thankful in the early evening most Jedi in the Temple would be in their quarters enjoying their free time.

“Shh, I know cyare,” murmured Cody in his ear, hot breath ghosting against his skin. “I know it’s hard. But you’ve got me and the 212th.” Obi-Wan felt himself turned around and curled against Cody’s chest and felt his cyare nuzzle his face against his copper hair. He felt himself begin to calm down slowly. His breathing returning to normal as a hand rubbed his back slowly, giving him a rhythm to match his breathing to.

Eventually he pulled himself away from Cody’s neck, and blinked against the low evening lighting of the Temple. Cody smiled gently at him, as he brought his hands up to wipe away the salty tear tracks on his face. “Just think cyare, General Jinn is not alone. Flycatcher, Longshot and some of the other men are being treated here. They’ll make sure the General is alright.” Obi-Wan nodded and directed a small smile at Cody in thanks for the reminder.

In all the upheaval, his Master only being conscious for the first time that evening. He had forgotten that the men of the 212th who needed more time to recover from their injuries before the next campaign were being treated at the Temple. Something that had shocked all of the men. It saddened Obi-Wan that they thought they would be sent back to Kamino to be healed and then just reassigned to a different battalion, possibly never to see their squad mates again. Obi-Wan had outright told them, that Jedi Generals had their men who needed more time to heal, treated at the Temple so they could re-join their original battalions. The sheer relief on all of the men’s faces brought some joy to Obi-Wan’s otherwise terrible week. Of Ghost Company, Wooley, Waxer and Blackeye had all been sufficiently healed during the week and would be heading out with the 212th to Umbara.

Taking a deep breath to collect himself, Obi-Wan nodded at Cody and with one more glance at the Halls of Healing, they turned and walked down the corridor towards the hanger. Once they reached the hanger, they spotted some of the men milling around. The main dock for the Star Destroyers was located a short distance away from the Temple, but in the almost two years of the war, the Temple hanger had been redesigned to feature a long walkway to an extended docking area to allow for two Star Destroyers to be docked at the Temple. The dock was new and the Negotiator and the Resolute were the first ships to use the new dock.

Spotting Waxer, Boil, Wooley, Gearshift, Meteor and Blackeye stood nearby, Obi-Wan went to approach them when a tall shadow engulfed him. He turned and was met with the imposing sight of Master Krell towering over him, both sets of arms crossed and a frown on his face. Instinctively Obi-Wan straightened his posture, with his hands held within the sleeves of his brown robe and adopted the Padawan’s version of standing at attention as he’d heard the men call it.

“I expected a Padawan of your notable standing to be in the hanger ten minutes ago Padawan Kenobi. I want all duties attended to quickly so we may depart on time in one hour,” stated Master Krell, his voice low and firm. From the corner of his eye, Obi-Wan noted the members of Ghost Company, Cody and others from the 212th and 501st nearby looking at the scene with wide eyes. Obviously never experiencing a stern Jedi Master like Master Krell. Obi-Wan unfortunately had, so knew to keep his tone neutral and answer short.

“I am sorry Master Krell. During our time together I will endeavour not to be late again,” he replied evenly. Noting the horrified looks on the men’s faces as they watched him apologise, when really, he wasn’t even late, Master Krell was just early and seemingly being difficult because he could.

“I should hope so, Padawan Kenobi. I would –” Master Krell was interrupted by the distinctive sound of Master Yoda’s cane hitting the floor as he walked through the hanger. The sound carrying as most staff had finished for the day, only a skeleton crew on to see the departure of the two Star Destroyers. Master Krell turned and bowed to Master Yoda, “Master Yoda, how kind of you to see us off.”

“See off all departing Jedi I do,” stated Master Yoda, with an almost disappointed glare in Master Krell’s direction. The look faded as the Grandmaster turned to Obi-Wan and smiled as he bowed to the older Master. The Grandmaster then turned back to Master Krell and leaned on the top of his cane. “Berate Padawan Kenobi you should not. Visiting his Master on my instruction he was. Awake Master Jinn was and felt it only right his Padawan explain the orders in person, I did.”

Obi-Wan observed the men nodding and smiling at Yoda’s words. It was known, especially in the 212th, Master Yoda did not tell him to visit his Master. This was clearly Master Yoda protecting him from Master Krell’s well known discipline measures.

“Of course, Master Yoda. My mistake,” commented Master Krell. His tone was light, but it set Obi-Wan’s teeth on edge, especially with the Force continuing to scream at him that everything was wrong. Master Krell then turned to him, “get your men on board the Negotiator and prepare for departure. I will travel on the Resolute with the 501st. I assume you are able to be in command on your own while we travel in hyperspace.”

Ignoring the bristling of the men and Blackeye’s furious hisses that resembled a Loth-cat. Obi-Wan nodded at the Jedi Master. “Yes, Master Krell. That will be fine.”

Master Krell nodded at him and bowed again to Master Yoda before he was ordering the men of the 501st to get on board the Resolute. The Jedi Master strode ahead, not waiting to be last on board like he, Master Qui-Gon and Anakin did. He watched as Echo and Fives shared worried looks and Rex shrugged helplessly at Cody before they all started getting on board.

“Commander Cody. Please start getting the men and the supplies on board,” Obi-Wan said as he called across the short space that separated him from his cyare. Cody nodded at him, a tense look on his face, obviously not keen on working with Master Krell. Cody turned and directed the men to get their ship ready to depart early. Obi-Wan smiled at the men’s instance on getting everything loaded early, obviously not wanting him to get into trouble with Master Krell again without Master Yoda to defend him.

Obi-Wan turned back to the Grandmaster and knelt in front of the Master. He smiled as a clawed hand was placed onto the top of his head. “Be careful you must Obi-Wan. Sense troubles ahead I do.”

Nodding, Obi-Wan smiled in reassurance at the Master who was also his great-Grandmaster. “I will Master Yoda. I also feel the Force warning me.” With another smile at the Grandmaster, Obi-Wan pushed himself to his feet and oversaw the loading of the supplies and men. All the while trying not to laugh at Blackeye’s colourful observations of Master Krell, he had to commend the clone for his language choices. Obi-Wan could definitely say he had not heard many of those words before, but he didn’t need the Force to tell him they were all bad words.

Once the Negotiator was loaded up, Obi-Wan waved at Master Yoda who was still stood in the hanger, and received a wave back. He cast his eyes over the hanger one last time and sighed, the Chancellor had kept Anakin from returning to see him off. He nodded to himself and resolved to send Anakin a comm message once they were in open space. Then he turned and walked along the walkway and eventually onto the Negotiator. Once he was on the bridge, he contacted Master Krell, informing him they were ready to depart. Completely ignoring the smirks Cody and the men on the bridge sent to each other at the surprise in Master Krell’s voice.

Soon enough they were departing the hanger and for a moment, Obi-Wan wondered if he would be returning to the Temple. He shook off the feeling and re-focused on the task ahead. Following the lesson, he was taught the most by his Master, ‘live in the moment.’

* * *

Obi-Wan was sat at his desk in the Commander office he shared with Cody, while he was technically in charge of the 212th, he couldn’t face sitting in his Master’s office. It made him feel like he had lost his Master for good. Despite knowing his Master was slowly recovering, due to Anakin sending him updates every morning and evening. He was studying the intelligence sent to them regarding the planet Umbara and the movements of the Separatists on the planet. As he was leaning back in his chair, the door slid open and he looked up to find Cody with a worried frown on his face. Obi-Wan sat up and placed his datapad on his desk, “cyare? What’s wrong?” he asked.

Cody entered the office, and placed his helmet down on his desk, and pulled his chair around the desks so he could sit beside Obi-Wan. “Just…I only met General Krell in the hanger two days ago. And during the journey I’ve caught snippets of the General’s comm calls to you.” Here Cody hesitated and Obi-Wan reached out to gently squeeze one of his hands. Cody took a deep breath and while rubbing his thumb over the back of Obi-Wan’s hand he said. “I don’t like it Obi-Wan. He talks to you like you’re the dirt on the bottom of his boot. And in the hanger, I watched as you just stood there and apologised for something you didn’t do.” Cody’s voice cracked on the last sentence and Obi-Wan’s heart broke at the tone, knowing apologising for something you didn’t do was a survival tactic for Cody and his brothers on Kamino. Something Cody would never have expected to happen in the Jedi Order.

With a quiet sigh, Obi-Wan leaned closer and said, “unfortunately there are some Masters like Master Krell in the Order. Masters who believe Padawans are beneath them. About six years ago, more Masters like Masters Yoda and Windu were appointed to the Council and they were able to prevent these Masters taking on Padawans. Unfortunately, they have only recently received enough support to stop those Masters teaching Padawans in lessons. Master Krell often taught lightsaber training sessions, fortunately my Master kept me out of those lessons.”

“You mean...Jedi like Krell. They used to take on Padawans?” asked Cody, his tone horrified as he clutched Obi-Wan’s hand tighter. “I’m glad General Jinn kept you away from them.” But Obi-Wan could see the confusion on his cyare’s face. If Master Qui-Gon kept him away from the rough Masters, why had he learnt to apologise for something he didn’t do?

Obi-Wan smiled comfortingly. “Yes, Master Qui-Gon kept me away from them. I just learnt how to react around them from encountering them in the Temple. Which is why I apologised even though I didn’t have to. With Masters like Master Krell it is better to just take the criticism than face a worse punishment for ‘disobedience’.”

Cody’s expression creased like he had eaten something sour. “I hate that you had to learn that behaviour. You shouldn’t have had to.”

“I’m alright though,” comforted Obi-Wan as he lifted his free hand to rest against the side of Cody’s face, his thumb brushing against Cody’s scar.

“That may be,” replied Cody, his expression tense as he was obviously holding back his anger. But while his anger seeped into the Force, Cody turned and gently kissed the palm of Obi-Wan’s hand. “But no one should grow up thinking they should apologise for something they didn’t do to protect themselves.” Obi-Wan heard the meaning behind Cody’s words clearly. Both of them should not have grown up apologising for actions that were not theirs, just in order to protect themselves.

“Well, with the Council changing, the Masters like Master Krell are becoming fewer as they do not take on Padawans. Those Padawans do not copy that behaviour thinking it is the norm,” stated Obi-Wan.

He was not surprised when Cody let himself fall forward and lean his head on Obi-Wan’s shoulder and rest his face in the crook of Obi-Wan’s neck. So, he brought his hands up to hug Cody against him, sensing that Cody needed to be reassured that everything was alright.

* * *

Within hours of arriving at the base on Umbara, Obi-Wan knew something bad was going to happen. The 501st disembarked from the Resolute with exhausted and tight expressions on their faces. Rex had made himself a go-between, between Master Krell and the men, trying his best to protect the men from the Master. From whispers spread across the base, Obi-Wan heard that Master Krell had decided to take part in the ARC Troopers training session and somehow it had ended with Echo needing a trip to the Medbay and Jesse and Rex having to restrain Fives and keep him away from the Jedi Master. Obi-Wan checked on Echo himself, relieved to see the ARC Trooper fully healed. When he had tried to ask Echo about what had happened, the ARC Trooper practically pleaded with him to not ask.

“Please, sir. I don’t want you to get into trouble with General Krell, just because you want to know what happened. I promise I’m alright, it was just some bruises that have all healed up,” stated Echo. The ARC Trooper had smiled at him and with a clap on the shoulder left to return to his bunkroom.

The longer they were on the planet, the more Obi-Wan saw that troubled him. Master Krell was quick to order the men into dangerous positions, sending out patrols when they were not needed and planning the major assault that would lead to major casualties. The men, of both the 212th and 501st, it seemed were determined to not involve him in situations with Master Krell. Trying to protect him and while Obi-Wan was touched at their concern for him. It made him even more worried. How many times was Master Krell crossing the line, that he didn’t know about because the men were protecting him? So, on one occasion, he decided to ask Master Krell about a patrol he was planning to send out.

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to do. Especially in the presence of the men. Master Krell stepped into his personal space, and threateningly stood over him. Despite how uncomfortable he was, Obi-Wan stood his ground. Behind Master Krell he noticed Cody had tensed up, but Rex had a hand on his shoulder, keeping him away from the confrontation. Ghost Company and some of the men from the 501st watched with anxious expressions on their faces.

“I do not like your tone _Padawan_ ,” hissed Master Krell, his eyes narrowed. “I do not take criticisms from Padawans.”

Obi-Wan wanted to retort that having been on the frontlines for almost two years he knew more than Master Krell. But he managed to hold his tongue. “I apologise Master Krell. But Master Qui-Gon –”

“Your Master is not here Padawan Kenobi, because he got himself landed in the Halls of Healing. I am. And you will do well to remember that,” snapped Master Krell. Obi-Wan frowned, it was as if Master Krell was blaming Master Qui-Gon for his injuries.

“But sending out a patrol is risky, we do not have all of the required intelligence,” protested Obi-Wan, clenching his hands into fists within the sleeves of his robe.

Terror gripped him when Master Krell grabbed the shoulders of his robe and shook him harshly. Obi-Wan felt like his teeth rattled from the Master’s strength and he wavered on his feet. “That is _enough_ Padawan.” Master Krell released him with one more shake. “Perhaps I should engage in a training session with you at some point, so that you may learn more respect for your Masters.”

Looking behind Master Krell, Obi-Wan watched with relief as Rex forcefully held Cody back from trying to confront Master Krell. With surprise Obi-Wan also noted how both Echo and Fives were both needed to hold back Blackeye, while other men from the 501st held back the rest of Ghost Company. Quickly, Obi-Wan used the Force to wrap the men in a bubble of calmness, not wanting Master Krell to sense their anger.

Obi-Wan swallowed back his nerves and made a slight bow to Master Krell. “Perhaps after the campaign Master Krell.”

“It appears you hold _some_ sense then Padawan,” sneered Master Krell as he stepped around Obi-Wan and walked towards the command room.

Once Obi-Wan was sure Master Krell had gone, he released the bubble around the men and let his shoulders drop in disappointment as he stared down at his feet. He jumped when suddenly there was a pair of feet that were not his own in his line of sight. So, he slowly lifted his head and looked into the furious gaze of Cody.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t stop the patrol from being sent out,” he murmured, all the fight draining out of him.

“ _You’re_ sorry?!” exclaimed Cody, his gaze alight with anger. “You have _nothing_ to be sorry for!”

Obi-Wan shook his head, “but –”

“But nothing sir,” interrupted Blackeye as he stepped closer, his gaze just as furious as Cody’s. “We know you’ve always got our backs.”

Waxer then stepped around Cody and placed a hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “Just _please_ sir. For the rest of this campaign _don’t_ put yourself in the firing line. We need you with us and if you keep questioning Krell…well he might get you removed from the front.”

As much as Obi-Wan agreed with Waxer’s assessment of the situation, he hated it. Just the thought of standing by and watching as the men were used by Master Krell was the worst thing imaginable. But he did the only thing he could do to alleviate the fears of the men, he nodded in agreement.

Hearing the sighs of relief from the men, he turned and began walking back to his quarters, grinding his teeth together. He heard hurried footsteps following him, knowing it was Cody, but right now he wanted to get back to his quarters to avoid Master Krell. As he walked, he touched his training bond with his Master, which had remained the same in the week since he had left the Temple. Quiet and foggy. Healer Corra had warned him, between Master Qui-Gon’s painkillers and the distance between them it would be normal. But at this time, he _really_ needed his Master’s advice. Then, as he stepped into his quarters, he realised an alternative. While he might not be able to ask Master Qui-Gon for advice, he could inform Master Yoda what was happening. From their departure it was clear Master Yoda was not happy with Master Krell taking command of the 501st. So, he quickly sent a message to Master Yoda, asking to holo call him soon to explain the tense situation.

As he put his comm link down, Cody strode into his quarters and immediately brought him in for a crushing hug, pressing his chest to Obi-Wan’s back. “I hate this. I hate what this campaign is doing to you. It’s bad enough you’ve been separated from Generals Skywalker and Jinn, but to put _Krell_ in command…”

Obi-Wan turned around in Cody’s arms and reached up and ran his hands through Cody’s hair, “there’s nothing we can do about it my dear. We just have to work through it.”

Cody growled in frustration as he ground his teeth together, so in response Obi-Wan started to take off Cody’s armour. Once Cody was left in his blacks, Obi-Wan pushed him onto his bed and lay down beside the other man. Cody was lying on his back, his arms wrapped around Obi-Wan, who was lying on his side, resting his head on Cody’s chest.

“We’ll be alright cyare, I promise,” he stated softly. He felt Cody kiss his forehead as he tightened his arms around Obi-Wan and it was clear in the Force, as much as Cody wanted to believe him, the other man didn’t. And Obi-Wan couldn’t blame him. With Master Krell in command and the Force still screaming a warning at him. He wondered himself if they would all be alright.

* * *

After his holo call with Master Yoda, that also included Master Windu, he was informed to keep an eye on Master Krell. Obi-Wan could sense the two Masters did not like the position they were putting him in, but he gladly did as they asked. So, whenever Master Krell was not in the command room, he was splicing his way into the system, checking on what Master Krell had been doing. He had to be careful not to be seen, but fortunately he and Quinlan had been taught to splice into systems by Master Tholme, a master at ‘undetectable hacking’ as he called it. At the time Master Qui-Gon had not liked his ‘extra tuition’, citing Master Tholme was corrupting his young Padawan, but he couldn’t deny the skill had come in useful, like now. Another problem was, he was keeping his actions a secret from Cody and the men. Not wanting to worry them, knowing if he told them what he was doing, they would all insist on helping and potentially get caught by Master Krell. It was better if he acted alone. Also, if he was caught, being a Jedi gave him more protection then the men.

After a week had passed since their arrival on Umbara, and two weeks since their departure from the Temple. It was time for evening meal, and while Master Krell went to collect his food from the mess, Obi-Wan was in the command room and stumbled upon something that was worse than anything he could have imagined. There in glaring clarity was evidence that Master Krell was working for the Separatists. The blood in his veins turned to ice, when Obi-Wan realised _why_ Master Krell had been so insistent on his patrols and his plans for the major offensive. He _wanted_ to cause many of the men to die. Then Obi-Wan read over Master Krell’s latest entry and was shocked to discover that 212th and 501st were going to be sent out to fight the enemy close to each other, something that confused Obi-Wan. If they were going to be fighting close to each other, why not have the two units fighting together? As he thought this over, the Force showed him flashes of images, of the 212th and 501st being convinced to turn their blasters on each other. Friendly fire. Master Krell was intending on most of the men getting killed in a friendly fire incident.

Hurriedly he contacted Master Yoda and once the Grandmaster answered his call, he showed him the evidence he had found. Master Windu came into the frame with a concerned look on his face.

“Padawan Kenobi, I do not want to ask this of you, but we need to stop Krell immediately as it is clear he has Fallen,” stated Master Windu.

Obi-Wan straightened his back and met the Master of the Order’s gaze steadily. “I understand Master Windu. What do you need me to do?”

Master Windu sucked in a breath and with regret shining in his dark eyes. “Obi-Wan…You need to arrest Krell and transport him back to the Temple.” Obi-Wan’s stomach twisted with a momentary blast of fear. Knowing he was going to have to face a Fallen Jedi Master alone. “I will be dispatching Anakin, Master Koon and two battalions to Umbara. Master Koon and the battalions will take over the campaign on Umbara. While Anakin will help you escort Krell back to the Temple with the 501st and 212th.”

Obi-Wan nodded in understanding, his heart pounding. Help would come, but it would take them two days to get to him. And he couldn’t wait, Krell had to be stopped _now_. “I understand Master Windu. I will ensure the arrest of Krell is recorded as evidence.” He didn’t add, recording the arrest would stand as proof of Krell’s Fall in case Obi-Wan was killed in his attempt to arrest Krell. While he did not say that, it was clear Masters Yoda and Windu understood what he was not saying.

“Be careful Obi-Wan. May the Force be with you,” murmured Master Yoda, his gaze solemn.

After reassuring the Masters he would be careful, he signed off and made his way to the mess. Just outside the metal doors, Obi-Wan sucked in a deep breath and rested his right hand over the hilt of his lightsaber that was clipped to his belt. He then realised he was still wearing his robe, and cursed silently, knowing Krell was not going to let the arrest happen quietly. So, he decided to take off his robe and as he stepped into the mess, he left it bundled up on the seat closest to the doors, he also was not wearing any armour, due to being kept on the base he had seen no reason to wear any armour. He may have made a mistake. The room was massive to allow for the sheer number of men who needed to sit in the room at the same time and he listened to the absentminded chatter of the men of both the 212th and 501st, taking in their almost relaxed state. They were not completely relaxed because Krell was at the food hatch having his tray loaded up with food. Obi-Wan stared across the long room, there directly in front of him was Krell, none the wiser to what was about to happen.

Movement in the corner of his eye, made him turn his head and he noticed Cody waving over to him, Obi-Wan smiled a little, seeing the second tray of food beside Cody. His cyare obviously getting his food for him. Unfortunately, Obi-Wan had to shake his head, when Cody frowned in concern and made to stand up, Obi-Wan hastily waved him to sit back down. He didn’t want Cody to get caught in any crossfire. As he stepped further into the room, looking for one of Ghost Company near to him, he felt the men all tense in their seats, they all knew something was going to happen.

Thankfully, Waxer was sitting at the end of his table so Obi-Wan approached him and set the holo recorder down on the table and switched it on. He then looked at Waxer seriously. “Keep this recording and make sure it is facing Krell and I at all times.”

He began to step away when Waxer grabbed his wrist, “sir?”

“Just do it Waxer. _Please_ ,” his pleading tone made Waxer jump and stared wide up at him. Boil and Meteor tensed, hearing him not address Krell as a Master cluing them into what was potentially going to happen.

“We’ve got it sir,” murmured Boil, his shoulders creeping up to his ears with how much tension he was holding in his posture.

“Thank you,” he murmured and then swallowed and stood to his full height. Once he stepped away from Waxer’s table, he slowly but steadily marched down the aisle between the two sides of tables, Krell had obviously sensed the shift in the room. The mess was silent as the men watched with bated breath, Obi-Wan couldn’t bring himself to look at Cody. Not wanting to know what his cyare was feeling about the situation.

Once he was three feet away from Krell, the Basilisk turned to face him and crossed both sets of his arms. “Well, _Padawan_ Kenobi? What is it? I want to eat sometime this evening.”

Obi-Wan sucked in a deep breath, his heart pounding. “Under the orders of Masters Windu and Yoda with the support of the Jedi Order’s Council. I am arresting you, former Master, Pong Krell as a traitor to the Republic for working with the enemy.” His voice carried across the room, the men gasping and cursing as Krell’s actions were made known.

The Basilisk instead just tipped his head back and laughed. “On what grounds _Padawan_?”

“On the evidence I gathered at the request of Masters Yoda and Windu. We know everything Krell. Including your plan to make the 212th and 501st attack each other in a contrived friendly fire incident.” The cursing of the men got louder, but over the noise he heard Waxer telling them all to shut up so he could still record Obi-Wan and Krell.

“Well then,” stated Krell evenly, as if he wasn’t being arrested. “It seems I have no choice. It appears you will give me a reason to get rid of you.” Suddenly, Krell was activating both of his double ended lightsabers and Obi-Wan froze. The blue and green blades were red and then he was watching again as his Master was struck down by Maul.

“Obi-Wan!” called Cody across the room, his voice filled with panic.

It snapped Obi-Wan out of his flashback. He brought his lightsaber up and held Krell’s lightsabers in a lock. The men nearest to them stood up and drew their blasters.

“Everybody stand down!” shouted Obi-Wan, his voice firm in his order. The men froze, unsure, but obeyed his order and instead backed away from the duel.

“Being over confident are you _Padawan_ Kenobi?” smirked Krell. “Think you can take me alone?”

“I will _not_ risk the men being court martialled or decommissioned over a _traitor_ like you,” snapped Obi-Wan. He flicked his wrist and released the lightsaber lock, he knew he was at a serious disadvantage, he only had one lightsaber, but Krell technically had four.

A memory flashed before his eyes, of his Master instructing him when he was a young Padawan, that whenever you were in a fight, the most important thing to do was to level the playing field, just as he had done with Maul. So, with a fit of determination, Obi-Wan swung his arm out widely and cut through the middle of one of Krell’s double ended lightsabers. The two ends clattered on the floor. Krell let out a furious yell, and swung forcefully at Obi-Wan with his remaining double ended lightsaber. Obi-Wan was pushed back down the aisle of the mess, men scrabbling out of the way of the arching lightsabers that were nothing more than blinding flashes of light.

Obi-Wan’s arms shook with the amount of effort it took for him to block Krell’s strikes. Krell turned left and right, bringing both ends of the lightsaber down on Obi-Wan’s blade. Seeing Krell turn his left foot, Obi-Wan knew the Fallen Master was going to swing his lightsaber with more force so he ducked down and spun around on his feet, swinging his lightsaber with his movement and caught Krell’s right leg with his lightsaber.

Krell howled in pain and with one of his free hands he lifted Obi-Wan up in the air, and used the Force to throw Obi-Wan across the room. Obi-Wan was left dazed as he felt his head smack against the steel wall of the mess. He crumpled to the floor in a heap, everything spinning as he tried to lift his head. His head pounded with pain, blood roaring in his ears, not quite blocking out the terrified shouts of the men. “ _No!_ Obi-Wan!” the pain in Cody’s terrified voice forced Obi-Wan to pull his eyes open and push himself to his feet, lightsaber gripped tightly in his hands. He lifted his head up in time to see Krell stepping towards him confidently. Behind Krell on the far side of the room was Cody, stood on his feet, eyes wide in horror as he desperately fought the hold Rex held him in.

Swallowing heavily, swaying on his feet, Obi-Wan knew he most likely had a concussion, but he couldn’t back down now. His back up was two days away, he had to stop Krell _now_. He took a deep breath, trying to ignore the bile that wanted to rise up his throat. Knowing that he couldn’t survive solely on fighting defensively, he rushed forward, pulling on the Force to help his blows land where he wanted them. Noting that Krell aimed his blows downward, Obi-Wan used the Force to help him leap over Krell’s imposing height. He twisted in the air over Krell’s head, hearing surprised gasps from the men. His stomach lurched with the fast movement, but he pushed his discomfort away and brought his lightsaber down to sear across Krell’s back.

The Basilisk once again howled in pain, twisting around to face Obi-Wan. The blows from Krell’s lightsaber were coming faster than he expected with the Fallen Master injured in one of his legs and his back. As he turned to meet one of Krell’s blows, his left foot slid out of his stance and his whole body wobbled as he tried to fight the dizziness that took over him. Krell used the opportunity and turned sharply, bringing the green blade on the left end of his lightsaber up from the floor, scorching Obi-Wan’s left leg, from his ankle to his hip. He screamed in pain, his leg trying to buckle under his weight, but he tried to fight it, tried to remain standing.

But he just couldn’t.

His left leg gave out, leaving him knelt down on both knees, his left knee screaming in protest. He was left panting, his head hanging down, leaving him staring at a swaying floor.

Krell’s laughter rang in his ears, he couldn’t understand what the Basilisk was saying, but he knew he was gloating. He sensed Krell stood above him. Heard the men screaming. The Force sharpened around him. He heard a lightsaber humming in the air. He gripped the hilt of his lightsaber as he heard Cody’s scream above the rest. The lightsaber hummed as it was brought down towards his neck.

At the last possible second, the Force screaming at him _to move_. He pushed himself up, turned to the side and narrowly avoided the lightsaber cutting his neck. He spun around on his right foot, used his lightsaber to push away Krell’s. The Basilisk snarled at him and pushed him back with a hand, causing Obi-Wan to stumble and his left leg almost buckling again. But this time, Obi-Wan stood firmly on his feet and brought his lightsaber up to block Krell’s strike, but Krell mistimed his strike and ended up stepping forward right onto Obi-Wan’s lightsaber.

Obi-Wan watched horrified as Krell stopped moving, his wide eyes locking onto Obi-Wan’s. Obi-Wan deactivated his lightsaber and watched as Krell’s body just folded and slumped to the floor. “What have I done?” he muttered to himself. He was only supposed to arrest Krell or just incapacitate him. Not kill him.

The room was silent, so Obi-Wan could clearly hear his heaving breaths, his whole body shook, his limbs going numb. His lightsaber slipped out of his grasp as he just stared at Krell’s body in horror. His legs gave out from under him and he was dimly aware of the pain that was going to hit him once he hit the floor again.

However, a pair of strong arms caught him and stopped his harsh decent. He was slowly lowered to the floor, once he was sat on the floor, sounds came rushing back to him. Waxer was shouting for someone to get Master Yoda on the comms. Meteor was shouting for a medic. Boil, Rex, Echo and Fives were calling for help to take Krell’s body somewhere else. But a quiet voice was clearer in his ear. Cody was curled around his back, holding him up, soothing words being murmured to him. Making him realise he was still muttering the same phrase over and over again to himself. “What did I do? What did I do?”

“Shhh Ob’ika. Cyare it’s alright, shhhh,” murmured Cody, his voice thick with emotion, as he gently rocked Obi-Wan side to side. He felt a hand rest against his forehead, continuingly brushing his hair back. “Shhhh, I’m here. It’s alright. We’re all safe. Shhhh.”

His eyes still couldn’t focus properly but he realised Patch was the medic who rushed to him first. He heard the medic talking to Cody, but couldn’t follow what was being said. He was too busy watching as Krell’s body was put on a stretcher and carted out of the mess, he felt himself shake harder at the sight of the Fallen Master’s body. He was aware of Patch and Cody trying to calm him down, but he just couldn’t. He shouldn’t have killed Krell. He should have only been arrested and taken for a trial conducted by the Council. But he _killed_ him. His vision of Krell’s body was blocked when Blackeye and Gearshift stood in the way. More men joining them, all purposefully blocking his view of the Basilisk.

Patch was ripping open the left leg of his trousers to assess his wound, which made his leg feel like it was on fire. Patch was also trying to ask him questions, but he just couldn’t understand what the medic was asking him. His eyes grew heavy and he decided he just didn’t want to be awake anymore and began to let his eyelids slip closed.

“No. Cyare you need to stay awake. Ob’ika _please_ …” Cody’s voice cracked and he wanted to comfort his cyare. But he just couldn’t face what he had done and let the darkness of unconsciousness take him under.


End file.
